Madlax's Journal
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Madlax shows Nahkl and Liemelda her journal that is five months old. What will they discover then? And what is with cat Margaret? Read and find out, yuri themes ahead!


Madlax's Journal

"Oh! Look what I have found guys!" I said triumphal as I revealed a journal that is no less than five months old. Nakhl and Liemelda were obviously intrigued by my announcement of this book.

"Oh! Oh! What's this book about?" They had asked, partially bombarding me with questions that can only be explained within the structure of my book.

"Want a look?" I asked, handing them the book, adding a quotation, "Oh yes, Margaret's there, too,"

"Where? Where?" they asked to themselves, flipping to certain pages until there was an illustration of Margaret to be found.

Subject of Observation: Margaret Burton

Speicies: Humane Cat

Characteristics: Grows every week, little by little, still young now.

From what I can tell, those women were probably going to be speechless by now…

Month: May Day: 14 Year: 2005 Weather: Sunny Feelings: Cloudy

Today, I have gotten a baby kitten from next door, and it appears to be a crossbreed between a human and cat. Somehow, this does not seem right to me.

Sure, the little baby is cute, but the mutation is one thing. Nevertheless, this child seems to be very intrigued.

With brown hair and green eyes, I can tell that this child will be very special to me.

Month: May Day: 15 Year: 2005 Weather: Sunny Feelings: Cloudy

It has been a day since I have brought this kid home with me, she does not seem to take food from my hand or eat from a bowl at least.

The neighbor that gave the child to me told me that the child's name is Margaret Burton.

Well, at first, I was a little bewildered, but now, I have no choice but to call her by her name.

"Margaret, come here and eat." I said, whistling and shaking the food bowl in my hand labeled 'Margaret'.

She pops up, cautiously looking at me with curious and frightening eyes. Poor thing, she probably never had met me before.

Slowly, she looks at me, walking up to me, sniffing the delicious pasta I have made for us; first, before eating the pasta, she sniffs my hand.

I smiled gently at her, petting her head as I put the pasta on the table, right from where I was sitting.

She stares at the food bowl and soon eats it. After pondering with the food inside her mouth, her face beamed with a joyous smile and giggled.

"Madlax!" she said, that it was the first thing she had said.

After the pasta, we took a bath, a bubble bath at that. She blushes slightly at the sight of my nude form, but then giggles as I came to help her wash up and clean her hair.

After our bath, we had gotten ready for bed, I helped her put on her pajamas as we did so. Like any other child, she sure does like to sleep with me, and I wonder how long will she intend to stay like this, because I am sure that kids like her, won't be able to cling onto their guardian or parent's bedroom for long.

Month: July Day: 14 Year: 2006 Weather: Sunny Feelings: Cloudy

Never before in my life, have I seen such a little girl grow into a marvelous young woman! I mean, it is obvious that animals can grow faster than humans can, but I never expected this!

Now, she might be getting her period, which the worst part—and I know what happens if girls like her reach the height of womanhood! To me, she is too young!

At the moment, I have to make sure no one touches her but me! Wait… what? What am I saying? That doesn't sound right!

I _do _love Margaret, but not like _that_! How old would she be right now?

Let's see… she was about six months old when she came here. That's a fact and it has been passed about… let's see… okay, so this is the first year in seven months… her birthday is today… so… in cat years she is a year old… and in human years she is precise to be about… twenty-two years old or less!

Moreover, that it is her birthday and that means one thing…

"Rrr, rrr, ha, ha… M-Madlax… Madlax…" she started to whine helplessly in my presence, mewling and crying if I was at her side and I can't seem to tell if this is either a good or bad thing.

"H-help!" she cried, "Help!"

I did nothing but to stare at her, I was already going to panic if she comes near me, if she comes near, it would only mean one thing, and I would try to restrain her for her own good, poor thing.

I have had a dog before and she was in heat, I would let her roam around the neighborhood to find some other male to hump her leg around or so, and after that, she never came back, so much for a pet at the least.

"_Mmmnngghhhh!"_ came Margaret's own frustrations for sexual intercourse, that's when I was _really _going to panic!

"Oh! Oh! Do not worry Marge! I will get someone to help you, don't worry!" I cried as I dashed to the doorway.

"Madlax!"

Month: July Day: 14 Year: 2006 Weather: Sunny Feelings: Rainy

"Carrossea! Carrossea!" I called out, hoping that this bastard would come and open the door.

As he opened the door, I ended up striking him in the face with my hard fist.

"Agh! You bitch!" he cried, using his two main fingers to pinch his perfectly straight, Roman nose.

"Oops, I am sorry about that, boy." I said apologetically as I wiped the blood off his nose with a Kleenex.

He just looked at me with a harsh glare and growled briefly, probably annoyed of me coming to his house at this hour.

"What is it, Madlax?" He asked, with slight irritation in his voice.

"Oh, that! You see, I have a problem…"

His eyebrows rose in an intrigued fashion, "'problem'?"

"Not that you pervert!" I snapped, crossing my legs and folding my arms.

"It's about Margaret… she is… well… in heat,"

"Margaret? In heat? Wow, I have never thought I have seen the day when you get more naïve."

"Hey! I am not the expert on sex, you know!"

He laughed, "Okay, okay! I will help you with this 'problem' of yours, but in the meantime, please find things out for yourself in a book for God's sake!"

"Like I'd read porn," I muttered disgustedly.

After having the conversation with Carrossea Doon, the so-called, "playboy" bastard, he agreed to help me figure out what to do with Margaret, but I would have to keep an eye on the rat first.

As I opened the door, I could see poor Margaret in my bedroom, possibly rubbing herself on the pillows and sheets, moaning in discomfort and crying in total devastation.

I turned around to face Carrossea, obviously irritated and worried about Margaret's state.

"Alright, Doon," I said, letting him enter my bedroom, practically eyeballing the perverse bastard.

"Okay, I am going to get some water for her, stay right here and make sure nothing happens to her, got it?"

He was not facing me, in his direction, he was facing Margaret, now, and I am getting _more_ irritated.

"DOON!" I barked, alerting his daydreaming state with shocked brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am going to fetch her some water, and _please_, make sure nothing happens to her _or_ I will slit your throat in your sleep."

"Okay," he replied.

As I came back into the room ten minutes later, I could hear some noises from the other side of the door…

"NO! I WANT MADLAX!"

_Oh, you poor bastard!_

"Carrossea, you bastard!" I yelled, opening the door wide open, to my surprise, I could see that Margaret was in an awkward position… a very awkward one…

My eyes nearly had blown from their sockets and my eyebrows began to twitch violently over Carrossea's broken promise now that is _really _going to piss me off!

"Carrossea!" I bellowed as I grabbed his collar and held my knife at the base of his throat.

"You know… _you really irritate the hell out of me! I should have known you were much of a quagmire as any man! Now, I am going to cut your penis off whether you like it or not!_"

"Ohh, please!" He cried, "I am sorry Madlax, but _she _came to me! It was so obvious that she was in heat, yet, she _wants _to have sex with _me!_"

I stared at him, very much bewildered at that fact that he had spat out his confession like a nervous schoolboy in Catholic school, quickly I have let go off him and he took off.

As soon as he was gone, only Margaret and I were the only ones left in my house.

"Margaret,"

I sat next to her, gulping slightly in a nervous pace as I came to stroke her cheek and her hair, along with her ears.

She purred at the sensation presumably, grabbing my large hand into her small ones, suckling the index finger, panting slightly, shaking and trembling, as well as crying.

"You poor thing…" I whispered in a sympathetic manner, taking my hand away from her face, lifting her face as I smiled, my face zooming closer to hers.

"Nngh…" she shuddered when our lips came to touch, I was trying to be careful not to go too far in the process, and I have only raised and known her for a year.

Already aggravated in the process, she pushed herself forward to me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her tongue diving straight into my mouth forcefully, causing her to whine and moan loudly.

"Margaret, Margaret, what is wrong?" I asked, worried about what is happening to her that is causing her to howl out like that.

She made odd noises, even some I cannot even understand and that started to make us feel both frustrated.

"Madlax, here," she says in broken English, grabbing my hand to demonstrate what she wanted me to do.

"Em-barr-ass-ed,"

She tries to say the word clearly, of what she meant, but she had only ended up pronouncing the word instead.

I tried to understand what she was saying, without making her feel so angry or upset.

"You are embarrassed?"

Margaret nodded quickly and flushed, "Hm-hm!"

I smiled softly at her little replies, to tell you the truth, they seem so effortlessly cute and adorable when she says it, it makes me feel a little closer by her side.

"Embarrassed because of me?"

She ponders a little in her own deep thoughts, backing away, and then forwarding herself to me, shaking her head in response.

"N-no…" she replies in a hesitant manner, obviously shy about the concept of sex and the like.

"Hot, I feel very hot and sticky…" she mewls, taking my hand and nuzzling it, giggling slightly in a nervous tone.

"And do you want to feel better?" I asked, while stroking her face gently, with my lips catching her tender, white pulse, hearing her shiver and whimpering in my ear.

"I can take that as a 'yes',"

"Mmngh… nn…"

I sighed softly as I buried myself in that pool of warmth, smelling the murked arousal that she wanted to get rid of for quite a while.

"M-Madlax… d-dying…" she wailed, making a loud, whine-like cry as she came to arch her back in an intense fashion, causing me to choke of what she had released.

"Aghk!"

Margaret wakes herself up, seeing that I have made a disgusted expression that it made her worried about my well-being.

"Madlax," she strokes my face with a puzzled and frightened expression, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I am sorry," she says. "Did I do something wrong that made Madlax feel…"

Then again, she ponders for the appropriate word to explain my expression.

"Guilty?" I asked, hopefully that it would explain it.

"Yes," she said, smiling briefly, kissing my cheek with fulfillment.

"Thank you, Madlax, for helping me feel better."

I smiled back, stroking the top of her head.

"You are welcome!"

"Madlax…" Nakhl said, both of them making an odd expression due to my journal.

"This book…"

I was surprised that they have thought of it to be very serious, or worse, true.

"Oh that? Don't take it very seriously, half of that is invented." I said with a wide smile.

"Then that means… half of it is true!" Liemelda cried, "What's wrong with you?" came Nakhl.

"Oh, welcome back Margaret!" I said making my smile wider than ever.

"What's going on with those two?" she asked, seeing them look so silly and dramatically overwhelmed.

"Oh… they are just stupid because of this book," I replied, handling my journal.

"Oh… I hope they're not taking too seriously,"

"Don't worry; I think they would do just fine."


End file.
